


Phil Get To Relax

by byephilecia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byephilecia/pseuds/byephilecia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because this fandom needed another stupid bath bomb fic</p><p> </p><p>Elusive top!dan makes an appearance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil Get To Relax

“Ugh!” Dan’s face –sweetly smiling down at Phil only moments ago - suddenly wrenched into disgust.

 

Phil couldn’t resist laughing over slight offense. “ _What?_ ” he whined.

 

“What the _hell_ is that in your teeth?” Cuddled that closely together in their bath, with Phil pressed up against Dan’s back, it was hard not to notice these details. “You've got like… you've got some fucking orange shit in your teeth.”

 

“Oh.” He was relieved that there was a reasonable explanation for Dan’s reaction, and not that best friend of nearly 6 years had suddenly snapped out of whatever spell made them fall in love. Licking against the fronts of his teeth, Phil sputtered, “Have I got it?”

 

Dan watched with an attentive eye, which only squinted as he grew more frustrated. Scoffing, he untied his arms from around Phil’s waist to scrape his nails against Phil’s tooth. Clearly, Dan wasn’t entirely repulsed. See, all personal boundaries between them disappeared within the first year of meeting. Picking each other’s teeth. Wiping each other’s mouths. Popping each other’s pimples. They’d done it all.

 

“Hey!” Phil protested. “Now my mouth tastes of bath bomb! Blech!”

 

Dan tossed his head back with a hearty witch cackle. “Sorry.” He wasn’t worry.

 

Phil rolled his eyes at his partner, before turning to face forward and wet his face with the warm, pink-stained studs. “Can I have my back rub now, please?”

 

After pressing a gentle kiss on Phil’s slumped shoulder, Dan snickered a soft “Of course” and smoothed his hands over his back. In comfortable silence, Dan began kneading the muscle beneath that pale skin, earning a grunt from Phil’s lips. Dan could feel the built-up tension, and knowing that he could help relieve it made the extra effort worth it.

 

“Feeling better, Phil?” Dan purred into the back of Phil’s ear.

 

Phil nodded. There was no use in speaking when his jaw felt paralyzed with bliss.

 

Dan finished up and punctuated his service with another kiss on the shoulder, usually understood as a sign that he was done.

 

Phil straightened up and rolled his shoulder. “Ah, thank you. I needed that so bad.”

 

“Water’s getting cold. Wanna dry off?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Phil slid forward so Dan could rise up and clamber out of the tub. Phil brazenly stared at Dan’s dripping, bare figure reaching to grab their towels. Dan extended two towards Phil and then began drying himself off. In between passes under the towel, they pecked each other’s lips with teasing kissed, only to wind up playfully toweling off each other’s hair.

 *************

 

Somehow, Phil found himself face down in a pillow with nearly all of Dan’s weight on his back and nearly all of Dan’s cock in his ass. His muffled whines were freed by Dan twisting Phil’s head up by the chin. Dan had leaned forward to capture Phil’s lips in a feverish kiss and moan into his mouth as he thrust like an animal. Phil lifted his bum to coax Dan deeper. Dan took it as Phil wanting to free his aching cock from the mattress, so he reached down to stroke Phil with his free hand.

 

“Mm Dan,” Phil yelped, burying his face back into the pillow. As he cried out, he came onto the wrinkled sheets beneath him.

 

Dan clenched his teeth with his last few pumps, filling Phil up as he finished off inside him. Drained of all his energy, Dan collapsed on top of Phil and held him tight, exchanging body heat.

 

They waited until both breaths calmed before turning to face each other and kissing and caressing in their own sticky, sweaty filth. Another bath was in order. Luckily, they had an endless supply of bath bombs in stock for moments like these.


End file.
